powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TomZhao/The Powerpuff Girls Movie: Deja View
I've been looking at some other people's blogs, and most of them have fanmade ideas for a PPG episode, or new TV series or movie. So I decided to make my own idea on this blog. Main Information Name: The Powerpuff Girls Movie: Deja View Director: Craig McCracken or Genndy Tartakovsky Producer: Nick Jennings, Bob Boyle Writer: Don Shank, Chris Savino Rating: R, for strong crude sexual content, animated blood and gore, pervasive language, alcohol, and drug use. Don't let your kids watch it! I chose this rating because this film would be aimed to the fans of the original series, and because most likely they have all become adults. Time: 1 1/2 - 2 hours Production compan(ies): Cartoon Network Studios, Williams Street Productions Distributor: Warner Bros. Pictures Synopsis While accidentally activating a mirror portal and travelling to an alternate dimension, the Powerpuff Girls must team up with Jomo Momo and his team of Resistance to defeat the forces of evil in the dystopian city of Viletown, including Oppressor Plutonium and the Powerpunk Girls. In a side story, Professor Utonium is having a mid-life crisis, due to the Gangreen Gang and Fuzzy Lumpkins constantly abusing him, phisically and emotionally, and must learn to have peace with himself, with Guru Chillaxi helping him through his journey of peace. Cast and Characters Main Heroes Amanda Leighton - Blossom, leader of the Powerpuff Girls Kristen Li - Bubbles, the joyous Powerpuff Girl Natalie Palamides - Buttercup, the tough and brash Powerpuff Girl Tom Kane - Professor Utonium, creator/father of the PPGs. In his side story, he is having something of a mid-life crisis, as he is constantly being abused by the Gangreen Gang and Fuzzy. He wants to learn how to have peace with himself, and has Guru Chillaxi as his mentor. Supporting Heroes Seth Rogen - Jomo Momo, leader of the Resistance of Viletown, a team of heroes dedicated to fighting evil in Viletown. Good counterpart of Mojo Jojo. Kristen Wiig or Jenna Marbles (Emma Blackery in the British release version) - Brenda Bikini, scientist and personal assistant of Jomo. She acts as a motherly figure towards the PPGs when they arrive in Viletown. She also has a giant pet gorilla named Barry (voiced by Nick Jennings or Julien Solomita). Good counterpart of Bianca Bikini. Mark "Markiplier" Fischbach - Base, leader of the Rowdyright Boys. He wears a fake pink moustache and part of his hair is dyed red. Becomes Blossom's love interest when she arrives in Viletown. Good counterpart of Brick, character based on Markiplier. Felix "Pewdiepie" Kjellberg - Barrel, the mostly mischevous RRghtB. Part of his hair is dyed blue. Becomes Bubbles's love interest when she arrives in Viletown. Good counterpart of Boomer, character based on Pewdiepie. Sean William "Jacksepticeye" McLoughlin - Bud, the loud, hot-tempered, foul-mouthed RRghtB. He is the only RRghtB to wear a hat and part of his hair is dyed green. Can turn his eyes into powerful laser-shooting eyes. Becomes Buttercup's love interest when she arrives in Viletown. Good counterpart of Butch, character based on Jacksepticeye, and named after Buttercup's originally conceived name. Ian Hecox - Francis, the leader of the Patrons, an alien race from the planet Patreon, dedicated to aid the Resistance of Viletown and fight against the evil forces of Viletown. Planet name is a play on real-life subscription service Patreon, and how the patrons support creators, opposed to trolls, and how they annoy people and/or creators. Shayne Topp, Olivia Sui, Noah Grossman, Keith Leak II, and Courtney Miller - Elite Patrons, commanders of the Patrons under Francis. Minor Heroes Kenneth Charles "CinnamonToastKen" Morrison - Lumpy Fuzzkins, a friendly redneck-esque creature. Good counterpart of Fuzzy Lumpkins. Marzia Bisognin - Duchess Mordets, a rich and caring figure to the people of Viletown, and a donor of money to the poor. Ex-girlfriend of Barrel, gets back together with him at the end of the film. Good counterpart of Princess Morbucks. Ryan Higa - MIH (pronounced meesh), the powerful "anti-devil" who lives at the peak of Mt. Vile. Good counterpart of HIM. Casting based on a PPG parody video Higa created. John Patrick "Jacksfilms" Douglass - Motherboard, leader of the Virus Boys, a trio of super-intelligent beings. Do not assume his gender by his name. Good counterpart of Bossman from the Amoeba Boys. Rafi and Benny Fine (Dan Howell and Phil Lester in the British release version) - Jim and Timmy, the other two members of the Virus Boys. Good counterparts of Slim and Junior, respectively. Rhett James McLaughlin - Manbro, a very sociable and muscular scientist. Screams extremly loud which causes a sonic blast when he hears someone say the word "Tokyo." Good counterpart of Manboy. Charles "Link" Neal - Vigilant Black Rabbit, aka Viggie, a highly-intelligent and mysterious conspiracy theorist and medium. Good counterpart of Silico, character based on Good Mythical Morning's character "Vigilant Black Rabbit." Dane Boedigheimer - Bobby, Ivan, and Weevil, the leader, the annoying member, and the midget member (respectively) of the Goodgreen Gang, a gang of adolescent scientists that work for Jomo. Good counterparts of Ace, Snake, and Arturo (respectively). Bob Jennings - Big Boi, the muscular and intelligent member of the Goodgreen Gang. Good counterpart of Big Billy. Jaydeep Hasrajani - Lunk, the mute member of the Goodgreen Gang who communicates through nonsensical gibberish. Good counterpart of Grubber. German Garmendia - Señor Rata, a Spanish rat who is a scavenger and works as an engineer for the Resistance. Good counterpart of Packrat. Jon Stamm - Guru Chillaxi, owner of Guru Chillaxi's Anger/Stress Management and Rehabilitation Center. He becomes Professor's mentor for stress management. Jamie Salvatori - John Cotton, a college frat boy who attends Guru Chillaxi's class, to rehabilitate his drunkenness habit. Eric Christensen - Mr. Jellybean, a living, large jellybean that has a drug addiction who attends Guru Chillaxi's class. Main Villains Cathy Cavadini - Berserk, leader of the Powerpunk Girls. Evil counterpart of Blossom. Tara Strong - Brat, the stereotypical "White girl." Evil counterpart of Bubbles. E. G. Daily - Brute, extremely tough and oppressive. Evil counterpart of Buttercup. Justin Roiland or Liev Schreiber - Oppressor John Plutonium, mad scientist and creator/father of the PPnkGs. Evil counterpart of Professor Utonium. Michael Cera or Jonah Hill - Jade Plutonium, biological son of Oppressor Plutonium, and Berserk's boyfriend. (Secretly the true villain of the film.) Evil counterpart of Jared Shapiro. Nick Kroll - Alpha-Dawg, Ace's brother from the Bronx and new leader of the Gangreen Gang; Kroll also voices Big Billy, the fat/muscular member of the Gangreen Gang. They are the villains of the Professor's story. Bill Hader - Snake and Lil' Arturo, the sassy member and midget member (respectively) of the Gangreen Gang. Craig McCracken - Grubber, the mute member of the Gangreen Gang. Blake Shelton or Seth Green - Fuzzy Lumpkins, the mysterious, redneck-esque creature. He is the villain of the Professor's story. Supporting Villains Trey Parker - Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. He becomes Berserk's love interest when she arrives in Townsville; Parker also voices Butch, the tough and sarcastic RRB. He becomes Brute's love interest when she arrives in Townsville. Matt Stone - Boomer, the mostly naive RRB. He becomes Brat's love interest when she arrives in Townsville; Stone also voices Benny, a tall, dark-skinned RRB, an original character. Evil male counterpart of Blisstina. Bob Boyle - Troll King, leader of the Trolls, alien creatures who work for Oppressor Plutonium generated from S.P.A.M. (Serious Predator Activation Message) messages that appear on other people's computers. Based on the Internet Trolls from Viral Spiral. Minor Villains Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo Lily Vonnegut - Bianca Bikini Tom Kane - HIM Haley Mancini - Princess Morbucks Maurice LaMarche - Manboy Jason Spisak - Packrat MacInTalk (Apple's Text-to-Speech program) - Silico Seth MacFarlane - The Amoeba Boys Miscellaneous Tom Kenny - Mayor of Townsville Jake Goldman - Jared Shapiro Keegan-Michael Key - Mayor of Viletown Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane, the PPG's teacher Jeff Bennett, Dee Bradley Baker - News reporters John DiMaggio, Phil LaMarr, Tom Kenny, Grey Griffin, Tabitha St. Germain, Carlos Alazraqui - Various Additional Voices This blog is still a work in progress. Category:Blog posts